Walk Away
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Sisi rapuh dari Eames; alasan mengapa ia menggunakan sosok perempuan yang sama dalam penyamarannya, juga saat dimana ia harus melupakan orang di masa lalu demi bisa melanjutkan hidup. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note: **Balik buat nyampahin fandom Inception setelah dua hari kemaren nontonin film ini lagi, lol. Walau tokohnya Eames dan Ariadne, tenang—ini bukan romance di antara mereka berdua. Saya masih fans Arthur/Ariadne btw, jadi tunggu saja. Mungkin saya bakal buat fic dengan pair itu lagi ;;) Jujur saya masih bingung ini genre-nya apa, jadi kalau ada yang mau review sambil memberi saran, saya akan sangat berterima kasih (:

**Warning:** Memakai _universe_ canon, jadi mungkin bagi yang belum nonton filmnya agak sedikit rumit, walau di akhir cerita ada glosarium untuk yang masih terdengar asing. Title block—sepertinya judulnya tidak nyambung. Seperti biasa, abal level 140275012172941…

* * *

**Walk Away  
**_story by sekar nasri – characters belong to christopher nolan_

* * *

Nama _The Forger_ ada untuk sebuah alasan.

Jika boleh berbangga diri, di dunia ini, mungkin hanya Eames satu-satunya orang yang bisa memalsukan wujudnya dalam mimpi. Namun keahliannya memalsukan tidak hanya berlaku dalam dunia mimpi. Ia juga bisa memalsukan sesuatu di kenyataan. Memang bukan sesuatu sekompleks wujudnya sendiri, tetapi hanya benda-benda umum seperti yang tengah diputar jemarinya; sebuah kunci. Ya, kunci itu memang kunci nampak biasa-biasa saja—toh, itu memang bukan kunci menuju brankas berisi jutaan dolar. Itu hanya kunci untuk membuka sebuah bengkel kerja yang terletak di tengah kota Paris.

Sudah lama sejak ia mengunjungi bengkel ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Bengkel ini menjadi tempat yang penting baginya dan tim yang bekerja sama dengannya setahun lalu, ketika mereka menjalankan insepsi kepada seorang pewaris perusahaan bernama Robert Fischer atas permintaan si turis—Saito. Semenjak keberhasilan misi tersebut, timnya jarang berkumpul secara utuh. Berbeda dengan Eames yang masih melanjutkan bisnis ekstraksi mimpi di pasar gelap, Cobb selaku pemimpin dari tim tidak pernah mau melakukan insepsi lagi mengingat risikonya yang begitu tinggi. Lagi, dia sudah bisa berkumpul bersama anak-anaknya sekarang, dan bertekad mencari pekerjaan yang lebih halal. Karenanya, bengkel ini ditinggalkan terlantar, dengan Arthur yang memegang kuncinya.

Tapi oh, Eames selalu punya cara, _dear_. Kalau tidak, bagaimana ia bisa menduplikat kunci ini?

Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya; yang penting ia sudah bisa masuk ke bengkel ini. Tempat itu masih sama seperti dulu. Yang berbeda paling hanya bertambahnya populasi debu di sana. Toh, hanya dengan menepuk beberapa kali, Eames sudah bisa duduk di kursi malas yang dahulu menjadi favoritnya. Punggung disandarkan pada sandaran, lantas ia menghela napas lega kemudian. Terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, akhirnya ia merogoh kantung celananya, menarik keluar sang penghuni tetap.

Sebuah koin poker berwarna merah.

_Well_, itu bukan koin poker biasa yang dicurinya dari kasino di Mombasa. Malah, koin poker itu dibuatnya sendiri sebagai _totem_ **(1)**, untuk mengingatkannya apakah dia berada di dunia mimpi atau realita. Ya, benda ini memiliki fungsi yang sama seperti gasing kecil milik Cobb, atau dadu kecil berwarna merah milik Arthur, juga bidak catur milik—

"Eames?"

—_well_, pemilik suara itu.

Layaknya lensa kamera, Eames mengubah fokusnya dari koin poker di depan matanya kepada sosok manusia yang tadi terlihat buram. Sesuai dugaannya, itu Ariadne—si arsitek. Gadis muda yang entah dijejali apa di kampusnya hingga bisa mendesain labirin mimpi yang amat rumit. Oh, ya. Dia lupa bahwa kampus tempatnya belajar terletak di Paris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kupikir kau ada di Mombasa."

Eames memasukkan koin pokernya kembali ke dalam kantung. "_Well_, situasi Mombasa sedang tidak kondusif," ia memantapkan sandarannya. "Karena aku juga tidak punya siapa-siapa di Inggris, kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mampir kemari."

"Bukankah Arthur yang memegang kunci?"

Eames tersenyum jenaka.

"Mereka memanggilku_ The Forger_ untuk suatu alasan, _darling_."

Si gadis muda terdiam berpikir sebelum akhirnya bergumam paham.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, hm?" tanya Eames melanjutkan. "Melihat dari wajahmu, rasanya kau bukan tipe orang yang suka membolos kelas, apalagi jika dosenmu adalah ayah dari Cobb."

"Jam kuliah sudah habis, Eames. Dan aku memang tidak suka membolos," ujar Ariadne. "Aku sedang berjalan pulang dan lewat tempat ini. Karena pintunya terbuka, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan memeriksa jika terjadi apa-apa. Ternyata hanya…_kau_."

"_Hanya_ aku," Eames spontan tertawa mendengar pemilihan kata terakhir. "Aku tersanjung."

Maka Ariadne pun turut terkekeh. "Jadi…" ia menghela napas setelahnya. "Mau cari makan bersama? Kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang. Aku tahu bistro yang menyediakan masakan otentik yang benar-benar enak."

Eames menggeleng pelan. "Na-ah, kau saja. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Bunyi gempuran di Mombasa membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," tolaknya halus sambil menarik kopor besi dan membukanya, menampakkan _PASIV Device_ **(2)** di dalamnya. Mengatur layar waktu yang ada di sana, lantas ia menarik salah satu tali untuk kemudian dilingkarkan di pergelangan tangannya. Menyaksikan hal tersebut, Ariadne langsung mengernyit heran.

"Mau apa kau?"

Eames mendelik. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum jenaka.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan datang, kan?"

.

.

Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa mengingat bagaimana sebuah mimpi berawal. Orang hanya tahu bahwa mereka sudah berada di sebuah tempat dan melaksanakan sebuah aktivitas.

Jadi jangan tanya bagaimana Eames dapat berakhir di sebuah kasino, sedang mempertaruhkan beberapa uangnya di atas meja judi dan melawan seorang pria di ujung. Melirik dari interiornya, Eames tahu tempat ini, dan ia nyaris bersumpah serapah karenanya. Ia ada di Ritz Hotel, di kasino yang terletak di bawah tanah. Ia hanya pernah sekali kemari, namun ia sudah bisa mereka ulang tempat ini dengan baik—walau arsitektur bukanlah keahliannya. Ya, ia tahu bahwa mereka ulang memori bukanlah hal yang bagus, sebab peluang untuk membedakan yang mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak nyata menjadi tipis. Tapi hei, ia bukan orang yang teledor seperti Cobb dan kasusnya dengan mendiang istrinya. Lagipula, ia masih punya _totem_nya—koin poker merah itu.

Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak menggunakan koin itu untuk bermain sekarang. Ia tahu aturannya: _totem_ hanya bisa dipegang oleh orang yang memilikinya, yang mengetahui persis berat dan keseimbangannya.

Pelayan berdasi kupu-kupu yang juga penjaga meja meliriknya, menunggu aba-aba untuk melanjutkan. Sambil mengangkat gelas berisi sampanye, Eames memberi isyarat lampu hijau. Maka sang pelayan pun melempar dadunya ke tengah meja. Bertopang dagu, Eames menyaksikan dadu itu berputar, berharap hasil yang baik keluar.

Namun dia kalah.

Pria di seberang meja—proyeksi bawah sadarnya yang menyebalkan itu—tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahagia karena berhasil meraih beberapa Poundsterling untuk dibawa pulang (atau dipertaruhkan kembali dalam permainan berikutnya?). Yang bisa dilakukan Eames hanya mendecak kesal, mensugestikan pada diri sendiri bahwa permainan ini hanyalah permainan konyol yang terjadi di dalam mimpi.

"Masih suka bertaruh, eh?"

Sugestinya buyar begitu ia menangkap nada sopran yang menyahutnya. Ada sebuah sensasi hangat yang kemudian dirasakannya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia tahu bahwa ada seorang wanita yang baru saja berdiri di sampingnya. Dan jangan salah—ia sudah tahu siapa gerangan wanita tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa wanita itu punya rambut pirang dan bibir merah yang merona menggiurkan. Wanita itu bukan proyeksi bawah sadar yang biasa.

"Dan masih suka kalah seperti biasanya," ucap Eames lirih sambil menarik tumpukkan koinnya menepi dari meja. Miris rasanya jika dalam mimpi sendiri kau bisa sampai kalah. Padahal ini _mimpi_—sesuatu yang tidak nyata dan bisa direka oleh sang pemimpi.

Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Eames," bisiknya.

Eames tidak merespons.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah cintamu kepadaku juga tidak berubah."

Lantas gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, menunggu hingga pria berjas di hadapannya mau menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Tapi Eames malah terdiam. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kerapuhan dan determinasi yang terguncang. Kentara sekali ia sedang berada dalam sebuah dilema; dilema yang mengharuskannya untuk memilih dari beberapa pilihan.

Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyambut tangan tersebut dan pergi bersamanya.

.

.

Dua insan berbaring di bawah satu tempat tidur yang sama, saling berpelukkan erat dengan posisi tubuh menghadap ke pintu kamar. Sunyi menghampiri ketika keduanya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Mereka hanya saling memandang lurus ke arah pintu, seakan menunggu sesuatu akan datang.

Tapi sesuatu itu tidak pernah datang.

"Jadi kau tinggal di Mombasa sekarang," ucap sang wanita. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kota itu."

"_Well_, kota itu…" Eames bergumam, "…kota itu jelas membutuhkan banyak bantuan medis. Aku telah melihat cukup banyak anak yang terkena malaria, disentri, dank au sebutkan saja penyakit lainnya. Walau mereka kota kedua terbesar di Kenya, mereka tetap tidak punya dokter yang bagus."

Eames mendesah.

"Seharusnya kau ada di sana."

"Tapi aku sudah mati. Dan kau membiarkanku berkeliaran dengan bebas di mimpimu alih-alih memenjarakanku di suatu tempat."

"Aku…tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Kau tahu itu, Rachel," ucap Eames lirih. "Seorang temanku pernah melakukan hal yang sama kepada istrinya." Tentu yang ia bicarakan di sini adalah Cobb dengan Mal. "Proyeksi istrinya berubah ganas dan nyaris 'membunuh' temanku."

"Kau takut aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau memenjarakanku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan, Eames. Karena aku amat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rach," desah Eames, menyampingkan fakta bahwa Mal juga menggunakan alasan 'aku amat mencintaimu' sebelum melakukan tindakkan percobaan pembunuhan kepada Cobb. "Dan dengan memenjarakan orang yang kucintai, itu sama saja dengan…_melupakan_."

Hening sejenak. Lantas kemudian sang wanita memutar tubuhnya, kini berhadapan dengan tubuh besar Eames. Dengan jemarinya yang halus, ia membelai perlahan dada telanjang yang bidang di hadapannya.

"Oh, Eames. Aku hanya sebuah proyeksi," kata sang wanita meringis. "Aku hanya sebuah bayangan yang dibuat oleh bawah sadarmu."

"Lantas mengapa kau terasa begitu…_nyata_…?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, wanita pirang itu tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu ia menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih sesuatu yang diletakkan Eames pada nakas di sampingnya. Eames sedikit terlonjak begitu ia mendapati _totem_nya berada di tangan sang gadis. Ingin sekali tangannya bergerak untuk merebut kembali benda tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia malah membiarkan wanita itu memutar koin poker merah tersebut di atas tempat tidur, pada spasi yang tersedia di antara kepala mereka. Secara logika, koin itu seharusnya langsung jatuh, terutama dengan permukaan kasur yang tidak absolut. Tapi anehnya, benda itu tetap berputar. Dan Eames tahu ketika _totem_nya terus berputar tanpa henti menandakan bahwa ia sedang bermimpi.

"Mimpi terasa nyata ketika kita menjalaninya, kan?" tanya sang wanita, kemudian memberi jeda yang cukup panjang. "Dengarkan aku, Eames. Kau harus berhenti bermimpi tentangku. Kau juga harus berhenti memalsukan diri menjadi diriku. Aku sudah mati—terimalah faktanya. Aku tidak mau aku berubah ganas dan berusaha membunuhmu, seperti yang terjadi pada temanmu itu. Aku mau melihatmu melanjutkan hidup—sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujalani sekarang. Tolong, Eames. _Demi aku_."

_Totem_ masih berputar.

"Walau kau menghapusku dari pikiranmu," wanita itu kini membelai pipi Eames, "aku tidak akan hilang dari hatimu. Benar, kan?"

Eames terdiam, memandangi sepasang bola mata di hadapannya dengan penuh arti. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang wanita yang membelai wajahnya. Dia tidak paham apakah proyeksi juga memiliki suhu tubuh. Namun begitu Eames memegang tangan itu, ia merasa...hangat.

Saat itu juga, secara tiba-tiba terasa sebuah getaran yang cukup intens—seperti gempa bumi. Saraf refleks membuat kedua orang tersebut menoleh ke segala penjuru. Benar saja; seluruh benda di ruangan itu kini bergetar. Bahkan vas bunga yang ada di atas meja langsung jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping, menyebabkan bunga mawar serta air yang memenuhi vas tersebut tumpah keluar. Namun itu belum seberapa mengejutkan. Yang lebih mengagetkan mereka adalah suara berdebum kencang yang berasal dari pintu mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, Eames segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, hanya bermodalkan celana panjang yang masih dikenakannya. Sebelum beranjak lebih jauh, ia sempat mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di atas meja dan nyaris jatuh ke lantai. Tak menghiraukan guncangan yang makin terasa kencang, ia berhasil meraih pintu. Kenop diputar. Pintu membanting terbuka dengan laras pistol mengarah langsung ke luar.

Eames tidak bisa memercayai siapa yang ditemuinya di luar dalam keadaan terduduk di lantai.

"_Ariadne_?"

Lalu langit-langit runtuh dan menghantam dirinya. _Gelap_.

.

.

Seakan baru saja disetrum, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Tubuh besar itu tersentak dari sandaran, nyaris saja jatuh terjengkang ke depan jika ia tidak segera memundurkan punggungnya kembali. Napasnya tersengal, kaget dengan yang baru saja dihadapinya.

Lalu ia melihat seseorang di kursi depan, berjarak kurang dari lima meter, juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Lantas Eames mengernyitkan dahi, bukan hanya karena yang dilakukan orang itu, tapi juga karena ia masih tidak memercayai siapa yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ariadne?" Kini pertanyaannya terlafal dengan nada yang tidak terlalu terkejut. Namun itu tak membuat kernyitan di dahinya hilang. Justru ia makin mengernyit, apalagi karena melihat ada sebuah benang dari _PASIV Device_ yang turut melingkari pergelangan tangan Ariadne.

"Kau memasukki mimpiku?"

"Ma-maafkan a—"

"Oh, _bloody_!" maki Eames dengan aksen Inggrisnya yang kental sambil menepuk kedua pahanya, memberikan gestur tidak terima. "Kau tahu memasukki mimpi seseorang itu tidak baik!"

"_Well_, aku penasaran mengapa kau harus tidur dengan menggunakan _PASIV Device_," Ariadne berucap dengan nada mengulur-ulur. "Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam mimpimu hingga kau harus mengatur waktu dan menggunakan alat ini."

"Dan sekarang kau tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?"

Ariadne terdiam, menatap Eames yang tengah menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menghantam hatinya, disertai kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya, sama seperti yang ia rasakan setelah masuk ke mimpi Cobb secara diam-diam. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat Eames—yang biasa bercanda dengan senjata besar di tangannya—begitu _rapuh_.

"Dia pacarmu?"

Eames menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajah.

"Aku bertemu Rachel ketika sedang bermain judi di London. Dia sedang mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Ia punya cita-cita pergi ke Afrika untuk membantu anak-anak yang sakit dan tidak punya biaya untuk berobat."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kepadanya?"

Eames makin terlihat terpuruk.

"Dia meninggal. Kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju operasi besar."

Itulah titik dimana Ariadne makin merasa bersalah. Bibirnya refleks mengucap belasungkawa. Namun kemudian, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya semenjak ia mengintip dan mencuri dengar dari balik pintu hotel.

"Kau menggunakannya sebagai penyamaranmu," ucapnya. "Itu wanita yang sama ketika Cobb menggunakan taktik _Mr. Charles _**(3)** kepada Robert." Rambut pirangnya, bibirnya yang merona merah, itu tidak salah lagi. Dan seingatnya, Eames pernah mengatakan bahwa ia pernah menjadi sosok tersebut sebelumnya.

"_Well_, ya. Kupikir itu adalah cara supaya aku tetap bisa mengingatnya," ujar Eames. "Tapi sekarang—seperti yang kau dengar tadi, justru dia malah mau aku melupakannya."

Ariadne mengangguk pelan. "Itu salah satu proyeksi tercerdas yang pernah kutemui," tuturnya. "Dom pernah berkata padaku bahwa sebuah proyeksi dapat dimanifestasi oleh persepsi dan perasaan pemimpi. Mungkin ada sebagian dirimu yang ingin sekali melanjutkan hidup dan tidak merisaukan Rachel—itu namanya, kan?—namun masih merasa ragu. Karena persepsi baikmu mengenai Rachel, proyeksinya pun turut membantumu dalam mendorong bagian dirimu yang masih ragu tersebut."

Gadis itu pun menarik kursinya mendekat kepada Eames. Lantas ia memegang bahu besar tersebut erat, berharap memberikannya kehangatan, walau ia tahu kehadirannya pasti berbeda dengan kehadiran wanita tersebut bagi Eames.

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa kita tidak boleh takut untuk bermimpi sesuatu yang sangat besar. Tapi bahkan mimpi sekalipun punya batas. Jika kau menyebrangi batas tersebut, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau temui. Kau bisa saja bertemu proyeksi yang ganas, bahkan tersasar ke dalam _Limbo_ **(4)**."

_Limbo_. Mendengar nama tersebut membuat Eames terhenyak diam. Dia memang belum pernah pergi berkelana ke tempat itu, namun ia tidak pernah mau mengunjunginya setelah mendengar cerita yang santer terdengar di pasar ekstraksi mimpi. Tempat itu sungguh akan menghancurkan otak orang-orang menjadi seperti telur orak-arik. Tapi Ariadne benar; jika ia terus mengingat Rachel, ia bisa terpuruk—sama halnya seperti yang terjadi dengan Dominick Cobb. Proyeksi Rachel bisa berubah ganas akibat perubahan persepsi dan pada akhirnya ia bisa ditarik ke _Limbo_ karena keteledorannya sendiri.

Mungkin inilah saatnya. Seharusnya ia tahu saat seperti ini akan datang. Saat ia harus melupakan seseorang yang amat ia cintai supaya bisa melanjutkan hidup.

(…ternyata rasanya cukup menyakitkan.)

Lantas Eames dapat terkekeh pelan pada akhirnya. "Ucapanmu yang sok filosofis itu membuatku merasa lapar, kau tahu?" tanyanya, membuat Ariadne perlahan-lahan turut tertawa canggung karena disebut seperti itu. "Kau sudah makan? Kau membawakan sesuatu untukku?"

"Uh…_well_, sebenarnya aku belum keluar dari sini sejak aku pamit kepadamu tadi."

Itu terdengar seperti 'aku memang berencana untuk masuk ke dalam mimpimu sejak awal' di telinga Eames. Karena itulah tawanya makin keras.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang licik," ucapnya dengan nada setengah bercanda. Dilepaskannya penghubung dari pergelangan tangannya, kemudian ia bangkit dan mengambil jaketnya. "Ayo, kita cari makan keluar. Ajak aku ke bistro yang menyediakan masakkan Prancis terlezat, _s'il vous plait_ **(5)**."

Bibir Ariadne mengulas senyum.

"_Je veux bien, Monsieur_ **(6)**."

* * *

**fin**  
_18.04.12 – 4:30 PM – 2552 words_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Untuk yang nonton film _Inception_, tau kan pada mimpi level dua di misi Robert Fischer (yang pas di hotel), Eames berubah menjadi seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diperankan Talullah Riley? Nah, Eames pernah bilang kalau sosok perempuan itu pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Di sinilah saya mengembangkan karakter itu menjadi sosok Rachel—sosok yang pernah berarti dalam hidupnya sehingga Eames menggunakannya untuk penyamaran. Maaf ya kalau intrepertasi saya nggak bagus :))

_Review _ditunggu (:

* * *

**Glosarium:**

**(1)** _Totem_: Sebuah benda kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk mengindikasikan apakah seseorang sedang bermimpi atau tidak, juga apakah seseorang sedang berada di mimpi orang lain atau mimpinya sendiri.

**(2)** _PASIV Device_: Alat yang berbentuk seperti kopor besi. Digunakan untuk berbagi mimpi dengan cara saling menghubungkan diri dengan benang. Dilengkapi penunjuk waktu untuk melihat seberapa lama mereka bermimpi.

**(3)** _Taktik Mr. Charles_: Taktik yang digunakan dalam film Inception untuk membujuk target supaya menyadari bahwa mereka sedang bermimpi.

**(4)** _Limbo_: Lapisan terdalam sebuah mimpi yang berisi alam bawah sadar yang "mentah". Bisa dibilang sebagai tempat pembuangan terakhir dalam mimpi.

**(5)** _S'il vous plait_: Bahasa Perancis untuk "_please._"

**(6)** _Je veux bien, Monsieur_: Bahas Perancis untuk "_I'd love to, Sir._"

_(Untuk kosakata dalam film Inception lainnya, silahkan buka Inception Wikia untuk lebih jelasnya.)_


End file.
